


Just Friends who Cuddle

by nomadicharmony



Series: Trans JNPR [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadicharmony/pseuds/nomadicharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re just friends that like to cuddle. No shame in that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends who Cuddle

    “Jaune?”

He stirred at the sound of Pyrrha’s voice, lifting his head enough to squint at her and mumble some unintelligible noise in response. He’d remembered to take his contacts out, at least.

“Jaune, you left your binder on.”

He patted his chest confusedly before cursing under his breath and sitting up to take it off. She averted her eyes until she heard the binder fall to the floor and heard him lay back down.

“Want some company?” 

“Always,” he answered, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

She kicked off her slippers, letting them rest beside the binder. “Big spoon or little spoon?” 

“Mmm, little spoon tonight,” he said, rolling over to give her room. She got under the covers and curled around him. Hesitant, she let her hand fall onto his side, but he took it and held it in his own, close to his face. For someone who claimed to be awkward, he was pretty damn good at this.

“Ren and Nora are going to laugh if they wake up and see us.” 

He was so warm. His hair smelled so good. She thought she would get used to it, but the more time they spent tangled like this, the better it got.

“They haven’t caught us yet. Besides, they get it. We’re just friends that like to cuddle. No shame in that.”

She allowed herself an eye-roll, since he was facing away from her and couldn’t see. He snuggled closer, and she reciprocated, inwardly thanking Providence for the fact that he wanted to be close to her, whether this contact meant what she wanted it to or not.

After a few moments of accidental silence, he spoke again.

“P? You asleep?”

“Not yet. I should get in my own bed though, I--”

“No.” He squeezed her hand tighter, as if to signal her not to leave. “Just...just stay here. They make fun of us in the morning, then so be it. I don’t want to sleep alone and I’ve got a funny feeling you don’t either.”

She let out an involuntary chuckle. It was astonishing, how hurt he’d sounded at the thought of her getting up. “No. No, I guess I don’t.”

“Then stay.” He looked over his shoulder at her, and even in the dim moonlight his grin sent warmth to her cheeks.

“I guess I will.” She let go of his hand to pull the covers up to their chins, and he took it back as soon as she was through. She hid her face in the place between the pillow and his hair and let his slow, steady breathing guide her into happy dreams.


End file.
